Electronic assemblies generally require connectors for input and output of power and signals. For example, radio frequency (RF) connectors such as coaxial connectors are often used in applications for radio communications, cable television, data communications, test/measurement, and various other systems. The quality and durability of the interface formed between an RF connector and a can, shield, or other housing into which the connector is mounted can have implications both mechanical and electromagnetic. Because a connector is the point of interface for cables or other assemblies attached by an end user, the connector can be a focus of mechanical stress due to movement, over-tightening, or other wear and abuse.
A common embodiment of coaxial cable comprises a center conductor (usually a solid copper wire) surrounded by an insulating layer that is enclosed by a shield layer, typically a woven metallic braid. Finally, an outer insulating jacket provides protection. Normally, the shield is kept at ground potential and a voltage is applied to the center conductor (with respect to ground) to carry the electrical signals. Over the lifetime of the coaxial cable connector, it is expected that the coaxial cable will be connected/disconnected as the equipment it is connected to is installed, moved, replaced, etc.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.